My Saviour!
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: This is a story i made to make it up to you for not updating my stories.. Sorry everyone! :


A/N: hey everyone! I'm really really sorry for not updating my story "Fighting for Haru".. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated it.. I understand if some of you are irritated or mad at me.. It's just because I'm in my senior year in high school and I badly need a high grade.. And to make it worse we have this system in school which they call the UBD System.. In this system, we have what we call performance tasks that is worth 50% of our total grade.. We have more than 2 each subject and maybe for all of the subjects we have minimum of 5 performance tasks in a week that is due on the next week.. This performance tasks are like HARDER projects.. It really consumes all of my time that I didn't have the chance to make a new chapter.. I'm really really sorry about it and to make it up to you I made this one-shot.. I hope you enjoy this..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. :(

* * *

It's a bright sunny day and Haru is on her way to Tsuna's House

"Haru hopes that Tsuna-san is at home today."

In front of Sawada Residence

*Knock* *Knock*

"Why is no one answering the door? Maybe Tsuna-san and his family are not home. Oh well, Haru must get going now. Haru will just come tomorrow."

On her way home

"Hey pretty girl. What's your name?" Said suspicious-looking boy #1.

"Hahi! Haru's parents' told Haru to never talk to strangers. Haru needs to go now. Goodbye." Haru was about to go when another guy grabbed her wrist thus stopping her from walking away.

"Not so fast little girl. Why don't you come with us first and have some fun?" Said suspicious-looking boy #2

"So your name is Haru. What a pretty name for such a pretty girl." Said suspicious-looking boy #1.

"A-ano. Haru really needs to go now so could you please let go of me."

"We'll just go somewhere for while then we'll let you go. So just come with us." Said suspicious-looking boy #2.

Haru started to struggle free from suspicious-looking boy #2.

"Little Haru. Don't try to break free. Just come with us. I'm sure that you'll have fun." Suspicious-looking boy #1 smirked.

The two boys were dragging Haru to somewhere they intended to go when someone came.

"You are disturbing the peace in Namimori. I'll bite you to death." Kyoya appeared in front of them with his tonfas and ready to fight.

"Mind your own business. This is our girl get your own girl." Said suspicious-looking boy #1.

"Hey. That's Hibari Kyoya of Namimori High School. He is famous for beating up people who disturbs peace here. I think we better run." Said suspicious-looking boy #2.

"He is alone. He can't beat us."

After that statement, Kyoya ran to the two boys and bit them to death.

"H-how?" Asked suspious-looking boy #1.

Kyoya was about to hit them again but before he can even step forward the two boys ran away.

"Herbivores." Kyoya was about to walk away when Haru stood up.

"Thank you for saving Haru, Hibari-san!"

"I did not save you. I bit them to death for they are disturbing the peace in Namimori." With that said Kyoya walked away.

"Haru must think of a way to thank Hibari-san."

Haru went to her house. When she got there she fell asleep and woke up when it was time for dinner and went back to sleep.

The next day

Haru didn't feel like going to Tsuna's house so she remained at home and thought about what to do to thank Kyoya.

"Haru thinks Haru should ask Kyoko-chan for help."

Haru called Kyoko and they agreed to meet in the Blue Bloods Café after lunch.

In the Blue Bloods Café

"Here Kyoko-chan." Haru raised her hand and waved at Kyoko who just entered the café.

"Hi Haru! How are you?"

"Haru's fine Kyoko-chan. How about you?"

"I'm good. It's been a long time since we met here in the café."

"Yeah. Haru is really busy these past few days. Haru tried to go to Tsuna's house yesterday but it seems no one is home. So Haru decided to go home."

"Oh! I'm sorry Haru. We went to a beach yesterday. We tried to contact you but no one answered the phone so we decided to go without you since we thought you were busy."

"Maybe Haru was on the way already so no one is home. Too bad Haru didn't have the chance to come."

'_Weird. Why isn't Haru hurt that Tsuna-san was at the beach yesterday with Kyoko-chan? Why isn't Haru jealous? Doesn't Haru love Tsuna-san anymore?'_

"I'll make sure you'll be able to come next time. So what do you want me to help you with?"

"Well, Haru was almost kidnapped yesterday on the way home by two suspicious-looking boys and Hibari-san saved Haru. Haru doesn't know how to thank him. What should Haru do Kyoko-chan? What if he doesn't like Haru's token of appreciation? What if he rejects it? " Haru looked so troubled with what she should do.

'_Haru seems so worried about Hibari's reaction to what she gives. Does she like Hibari? I thought she likes Tsuna-kun. Well this might be interesting. My bestfriend might be falling for the strongest and most terrifying boy in Namimori Middle School.' Thought Kyoko._

"Kyoko-chan? Are you listening to Haru? It's like you're deep in thought."

"Sorry Haru. I just thought of something. Maybe you should give him a letter and maybe a pillow."

"Hahi! Why do you think Haru should give Hibari-san a pillow?"

"Well, from what I heard. Hibari always sleeps on the rooftop of our school. I think a pillow would make his sleep more comfortable."

"Thanks Kyoko-chan! You really helped Haru a lot."

"Just make the design simple. He might not like it if it's too fancy or over decorated."

"Alright Kyoko-chan. Haru needs to go now and buy some materials. Thank you so much Kyoko-chan. Bye! See you tomorrow."

"Bye! Be careful, Haru."

'_My bestfriend is really falling for him. I think Haru may just be the one who can break through his wall. Good luck Haru. I just hope you realize that you love him before it's too late.'_

Haru bought some materials and finished the pillow and letter that night. After finishing it, she went to sleep and planned to go to Namimori Middle School tomorrow to give Kyoya her token of appreciation. But while making the pillow she realized something and decided to include it in the letter.

The next day

Haru went to her school and when her class was dismissed at lunch time due to a Faculty Meeting of their teachers, she went straight to Namimori Middle School.

In Namimori Middle School

Haru walked in the campus and went to Tsuna's classroom to find Kyoko. When she arrived there Tsuna saw her and waved at her.

"Hi Haru! What are you doing here?" Asked Tsuna

"Oh! Hi Tsuna-san. Haru is looking for Kyoko-chan. Is she there?"

"Yeah. Wait here Haru. I'll just call her inside."

Inside the Classroom

"Kyoko-chan. Haru is outside our room. She said she was looking for you."

"Thank you Tsuna-kun. I'll go outside now." Kyoko left the room leaving Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto curious to why Haru is here.

Meanwhile outside the classroom Haru is being stared at by boys because of her beauty and Haru was starting to be uncomfortable with their stares. Some boys were curious as to why a pretty girl like Haru is talking to Tsuna and some were just plain star stricken with her beauty. The stares intensified when Kyoko approached her and talked to her.

"A-ano. Kyoko-chan. Haru is being stared at by them."

"It's alright Haru. They just think you're pretty."

"Do you always get this kind of stares from them?"

"Yep! You should get used to stares like that if you are going to be his special someone." Kyoko smirked.

"Kyoko-chan what are you talking about? Haru doesn't understand you."

"Don't try to fool me Haru. I know you already know what I'm talking about. I just wish you all the best Haru. Goodluck! By the way he's on the rooftop sleeping. You can just leave it there beside him and go to the Sakura Tree behind our building. You can join us in lunch. I made extra food for you."

"Thanks Kyoko-chan. Haru made and brought some desserts because Haru figured out that you would make extra food that is why you won't be able to make desserts." Haru and Kyoko smiled at each other.

'_We really are bestfriends. We know each other a lot and think the same too.' Thought the two girls._

Haru went to the rooftop to find Kyoya sleeping.

"I hope you like the pillow, Hibari-san." Whispered Haru.

Haru went to the Sakura Tree to join Kyoko and her friends.

On the Rooftop

Kyoya was just pretending to be asleep and decided to open his eyes the moment Haru left the rooftop. Kyoya observed the pillow. It was black and soft. In the lower left of the pillow, his name was embroidered in violet.

"Not bad. It could be of use to me."

Kyoya then saw the letter and read it.

It says:

Dear Hibari-san,

Thank you so much for saving Haru. Haru knows you said that you didn't do it to save Haru but some part in Haru's mind knows you were lying that time. Haru knows that you did that to stop them from disturbing the peace but you also intended to save Haru. Haru knows behind that cold façade you really are a nice person. Haru just hope you try to show that side of yours to some people. And also that time you really made Haru feel something strange. Haru didn't know what it was until Haru started making the pillow.

**HARU REALLY REALLY LIKES YOU.**

Haru hopes you give Haru the chance to get to know you more and also give Haru the chance to make her worthy to be you special someone. Again, Haru thanks you a lot for saving her. Haru hopes you like the pillow.

Sincerely yours,

Haru Miura

After reading it, Kyoya smiled and stood up. He looked down at the Sakura Tree to see Haru smiling and eating with her friends.

"For a herbivore you are pretty interesting Haru Miura. I'll be sure to observe you. And I would make sure you that will be **MINE**."

* * *

A/N: done! Hope you liked it. I'm really really sorry again for the late updates. I'll update it as soon as our vacation starts. Please be patient..

Please Review! :)

~mae-chan


End file.
